Back To The Light House
by Theresa471
Summary: Sequel to the Light House. Mulder and Scully head back to Cape Henry, Virginia for a week's vacation to visit the light house that he had purchased months prior, however they stumble upon another murder, of a woman that was shot and found inside the storage bin of the light house.
1. Chapter 1

Back to the Light house

This is the sequel to The Light House

It's been several months now, since Fox Mulder has visited the light house that he had purchased for his wife Dana Scully, It was her idea to renewed their vows once again, after the first separation of divorcing the first time around, just because she wasn't able to handle his mental issues with the conspiracy.

However over time she was able to deal with his problems, as well as hers, to finally come together as a couple after a long absent, she has moved back to his house after the death of her mother Margret, from a heart attack and having gone into a coma, to only come out of it for a few minutes to speak with Mulder before finally passing away.

Mulder had been working really hard the past months, to look for clues with the new alien races, that has been found on Earth, along with a new virus that was was released into the air, but with Scully's help and others, they were able to developed a vaccine with the use of using her blood, and another new agent name Einstein having join the F.B.I. and working on the X files department.

He had decided they needed a break from all of the hours they were putting into the X files, and keeping up with for where is William is at the moment with his rebel group and his space craft.

He called the Travel Bay Beach hotel once again, to see if he's able to rent a room for a few days, when the manager asked him, he had told him there were several rooms available on the first, second the third floor, he asked which one for the same price.

"I will take the first floor Mr. Salinas, it will be for two people, myself and my wife, under Fox Mulder, I was there months ago."

"Yes, Of Course!, Mr. Mulder I remember, how will you be paying this time around?" He asked.

"Credit card Mr. Salinas." He takes out his card to give the correct information once again. After that all he had to do now was to convince his wife and Skinner that he needed some time off from the X fIles for just a few days.

He called Skinner in his office asking him for a quick meeting to talk about a matter. "Mulder what is it, that It can't wait until tomorrow, I have someone waiting for me to go home for a change?" Looking at his girl friend Christina waiting outside his office. Christina is a member of William's rebel group, who helped saved Walter Skinner during the virus out break, she opted to stay on Earth and with Skinner. "Come up, this have better be good for god sake!" He was very much flustered with in the first place.

"I will be right up Skinner!" He ends the call, along with taking along his information on the travel lodge.

Skinner gets up from his seat to let Christina know that he will be leaving, when he was done talking with Agent Fox Mulder.

Fox Mulder walks out of the elevator to head on down to Skinner's office, the past three months, everything have gone back to normal with all of the employees working. Of the 300 plus working in the building, only two actually died from the virus bug, however it was the vaccine that had saved everyone, including Skinner, Mulder and John Doggett.

He see Skinner is waiting for him in the outer office, he notices Christina sitting as well waiting for him, he was going to make this really quick if possible.

After a few minutes in his office, Agent Mulder was explaining why he needed the time off in the first place.

"I hope you realize Mulder your putting me into a difficult position right now, however in the light of things, I will grant your time off for a week." He says to really surprised Mulder.

"Sir, it's supposed to be for a few days" He asked with concern.

"Take the week off, just keep me posted if something happens along the way, like what happened the last time with finding that body in the wall of the Light House." Looking over at him with a smirk on his face.

"I will sir, I wish to thank you a great deal for your kindness, I will leave to have you, get out of here now." He replied.

/

In Virginia Beach, Virginia

Doctor Corey Lansfield in the field of Nuclear Medicine, his wife Andrea having to arrived home from her work at the Museum a few miles from the Cape Henry Light House, were having another one of there fights. It was the same one as always over money and sex. Dr. Corey Lansfield never was home with his great responsibility for his position at the local hospital.

His wife had decided after five years, she was just plain discussed with him never around, she decided to start fooling around with one of the workers at the museum name Teddy Thompkins the past few months with clandestine meets.

However when Corey Lansfield started to come home earlier, she would not be home, there were a few times, he had the feeling that she would be fooling around, he decided to follow her one time, just for the sake of finding out for sure.

He followed her to the Fish Tail restaurant five miles from the Cape Henry Light House in his disguise. She kissed a man in his early forties with brown hair, average height of six feet, they walked into the restaurant, he was able to use his binoculars through the glass of his vehicle, without having to be noticed in the first place.

It was his time to finally plan to get rid of her for good, after all of the hard work, he had put into the marriage and his job at the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Back To The Light House

Fox Mulder came home to his house, he noticed that his wife's car was in the parking area of the grass, he was mostly surprised, since she had stated early that morning that she would not be done at the hospital for at least, until after dinner time for a rare surgery day for her, instead of the X Files.

When he walked in with his brief case and other papers, he really was not all that ready to spring the surprise on her in the first place.

Scully dressed in a apron around her waist, she was cooking something special in the kitchen for the both of them.

"Fox, how are you, I was able to get out of the hospital a little bit earlier, with the surgery not taking all that long, along with the young girl's cancer haven't spread to her vital organs, to be a very lucky girl so far?" She says with empathy for the young girl.

"I am glad to hear that Dana, at least you were able to save her life for the most part, what's knew for her?" He asked with concern for the young girl.

"Kemo for now, until we know for sure the cancer won't spread any further, I am done for now Mulder." She walks over to him to place a tender kiss to his cheek."What's up, you seem to have something on your mind?"

"I spoke with A.D. Skinner earlier, I know Scully, it's been three months since the outbreak of the virus, I have thought it would be a great idea to take a week off from the X Files and everything else, to spend at least three or four days visiting the Light House in Cape Henry, what do you think my dear wife?

He moves in to place a very passionate kiss onto her lips, along with taking off her apron to put his hands under her blouse, to play with her breasts and nipples to have them already excited by his touch. He could see that she was melting away with his movements, it was at this point she pulled down the his zipper of his pants to take out his penis, while she moved down to take it into her mouth to work and tongue to drive him wild with desire.

He decided to wait until later to say something further, until they were done with there sexual romp in the kitchen and the rest of the house.

/

Corey was thinking of a way to get back at his wife, he was going through the brochures and found the perfect spot to place a body. He had read that a F.B.I. agent name Fox Mulder was now owner of the Cape Henry Light House, and it would be a good time to hide the body without having anyone around.

He would have to break the door down to get inside to look for a perfect spot. It would take him a little over twenty minutes to reach the Light House, since it was still light out, he had made sure to bring the flash light with him to survey the area inside.

He was able to make inside the light house without a problem, having to pry the door open with out having to damage the lock, once inside he had to turn on the flash light to see where he was going. When he climbed to the top level, there was an area for storage, enough room to hide a body he thought.

After looking around, he then decided to figure out his next room quickly, he had his gun that he's had for years in his safe that his Andrea never knew about, it's never been fired, but there are bullets inside the slots, enough to shoot her for sure.

Once he was able to get home, his wife wasn't home, having to working at the moment, she said that work would be done by seven o clock tonight, and would be coming straight home.

He was ready to take action...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Back To The Light House

Dana Scully was mostly sedated, after what her husband Fox Mulder had done to her in the bedroom, she knew very well what he was going to say in the first place, just after Mulder had left Skinner's office, he decided to call her and let the cat out of the bag for the most part.

She wasn't mad when he had told her the news about being off for the week, along with taking time off to spend it near the Light House that Mulder had purchased a little over three months ago for themselves.

She would have to wait for Mulder to wake up in the bedroom, since she was inside the shower, letting the hot spray work on her aching muscles from the several rounds she had to endure and loved a great deal.

When she had come out of the shower, she looked over to see that Mulder was awake and looking at her with awe in his expression. "What's wrong Fox, did I do something wrong to have yourself look at me like that? While brushing the last of her strands with the brush.

"Nothing is wrong Scully, I have been wanting to say something to you for awhile now, and I think it's the best time to tell you."

Pushing himself up to get out of the bed to talk. "Mulder, you don't have to, I already know the entire deal, Skinner called me after you left his office, I would love to go to the Light House again, no doubt your probably already booked the Travel Lodge."

"I have Scully, we can either leave tomorrow or tonight, we can pack really quick, and just take turns driving." He says with the request.

"Well then Fox, lets get cracking with the packing, I will sleep, since your had the most time to sleep after our little romps around the house." She laughed at him, along with Mulder's expression, he looks down to see that his was completely nude, without realizing it.

/

Andrea walked into the apartment really tired, she wasn't in any mood to fight with anyone tonight, let alone her husband.

Corey was waiting in the bedroom at his computer, with his gun ready in his coat pocket next to him.

She comes into the bedroom to see her husband home early for a change. "Your home early Corey, what happened?" She was very curious as to why for the most part.

"I just decided to cut back a few hours for the next couple of days to take care of business." He puts his hand inside the pocket with his fingers on the trigger.

"What kind of business Corey?" It was when he pulled out the gun to fire three shots at his wife, hitting her in the chest twice and once in the head. She falls back towards the table, behind her to finally fall onto the grey rug, he gets up quickly to check for a pulse. She was very dead. He takes out the large garbage bag, since his wife was very light with weighting 130 pounds, he was able to place her inside to tied it up, he was able to pick up the bag over his shoulder, to head on outside to his vehicle on the side of the garage.

He was lucky to have his apartment complex on the edge of the corner from the others, with very little traffic and people walking the around.

He knew there were no one around, in the other apartments, since it's the off season for anyone to be renting, the rest of the apartments accept the Lansfields.

Corey places the garbage bag into the back of the trunk, making sure it was secured. He went back inside to clean up the blood a little, before heading on over to the Cape Henry Light House.

It would take him thirty minutes to clean it up the best he can, he packed his bag quickly, since it was not safe to stay at the apartment. He checked his car keys, money, credit cards, a flash light and other items to get inside the Light House.

Twent five minutes later he's driving over the rubble road to get over to the area of the Cape Henry Light House, it was starting to get dark now, he made sure the flash lights that he had on hand were working.

He drove up to the entrance of the door the light house, he gets out of his car turning off the motor. He takes his trunk key out of his pant pocket, along with the pick for the lock on the door.

He walks to the door with the pick to easily open the lock once again, with the flash light in his mouth to see, he pulls out the lock off the door to be placed back, when he places the body upstairs.

Going over to the trunk of the car, he opens to check on the bag that is mostly tied secured, he goes to lift it up onto his shoulder making sure it would drop to the pebble ground.

It was hard having to be carrying the body up the three flight of stairs, he just took his time to catch his breath before finally making it to the very top of the light house. Walking inside, he found the storage bin to put the body of his dead wife inside and closing it.

After that he walked back down to his vehicle after locking the door once again, and heading home to refinish cleaning up the blood that was left by the shots.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Back To the Light House

After taking turns with the driving and six hours later, Mulder and Scully finally arrive at the Travel Lodge Inn, Scully pulls up to the main entrance of the office of the lodge to check in. Fox Mulder gets out of his seat being next to his wife Dana.

The both of them were exhausted from the drive, she wanted to sleep, as for her husband, he wanted to screw her for the most part, but he knew better to start anything now.

Mulder walks up to the window with the older man walking over to answer through the window entrance.

"How can I help you sir for this time of the night?"He responded having to be some what rude to them.

"I am Fox Mulder, I have reservations for two, myself and my wife Dana."

He goes to look at his computer records taking a few minutes to verified after Mulder showed him his I.D."All right Mr. Mulder, your all set, you have the first floor, room five, here are your keys." Placing them under the window opening.

"Thanks a great deal, we will return them, when we leave for home again." He replied with with a yawn.

"Yeah, you do that Mr. Mulder, good night." Acting rude once again with his behavior.

Scully moves the car once again to the parking spot in front of room five to be lucky. Mulder grabs there things to be taken inside, with Dana following behind him to squeeze his ass to have him, looking back at her with the playfulness.

Once they were inside, He turned on the lights inside the rooms, to really be spacious for the most part, he drops off there things on the side of the closet.

"I don't know about you, Scully, I need to jump into the shower, the back of my neck is tighter then a drum for some reason, and I have no idea why. While rubbing the back of his neck again.

Scully starts approaching him to give a massage behind the back of his neck. "Jesus Mulder!, your muscles are so tight, come on, let's get you into the shower, before going to bed, we are just too strung out from the drive."

"I agree Dana, we can go visit the Light House later in the after noon, when we had slept a few hours."

And before Mulder knew what was happening, his wife had dragged him into the shower, with the water having to be just prefect for the both of them. After helping him to rub out the neck area, she was more interested with the rest of his body, including his penis that was now hard as rock to her likely.

She tells him..."Sex with you, has always been interesting to say the least, I have never found an encounter that has been boring for the most part." She responds further with her hands to drive him crazy with desire.

/

It didn't last long, but it was great never the less with the quickie, but he was happy, and so was herself after falling asleep in each other arms, only to wake later close to noon time.

When Mulder had woken, Scully had opened the blinds in the bedroom, having to be such a beautiful day to travel to the light house.

Mulder was stretching his long legs before deciding to move out of bed and take a shower. Scully was able to take one, while he was asleep snoring away.

"I suggest you get in Fox, before the water turns cold from the other tenants in the lodge, I just don't know how big the hot water tank might be."

"I get your drift Dana, I am getting up right now, but one thing for sure, I am starved!" He replies while padding his stomach having to be growling.

After getting dressed at breakfast inside the lodge to be busy for lunch time, they were finally heading off towards the direction of the light house.

Taking some twenty minutes to reach the barrier and the rubble road, Mulder started his travel over it with his tires causing a little bit of a problem, but he was able to control after a few minutes to finally arrive.

Dana Scully couldn't believe it, they were finally here, weather was great, water calm mostly and the Light House in front of them both.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Back To The Light House

When Mulder and Scully opened the lock, Mulder felt something didn't feel right with the lock, he found that the door hinge seem some what lightly damaged a little, to hint at someone or something has been inside the light house during the past few months or recent by the way it looked.

"Mulder what's wrong?" She sense it with his mood for the most part.

He checks around the entrance of the door, there was dirt, where there should be none in the first place, when she asked again for the second time.

"Someone has been here recently, I suggest we check the entire place out, including the top of the light house." He says quickly before entering with his flash light that was in his jacket. Scully followed behind him with hers as well, along with keeping her gun in hand.

Taking an hour to check the first two levels, they walked up the last flight reaching the top of the light house, the sun was going down, it would be very dark very soon. Mulder switched on the power to turn on the light to be hitting the harbor waters and beyond, along with the regular lighting inside.

Mulder looks around when he notices a storage bin toward the back of the light fixture. "Scully, I believe I found something in the corner, get your gun ready, I am going to open up the storage bin?" He states with great caution.

When he does, he was quite shocked to see the garbage bag, inside was a female body quite dead. "She's been shot to the chest and head, Scully do me a favor get on your cell to call the local police, we need to find out who this woman is supposed to be, I suggest we check for finger prints." He suggested to his wife.

"I have my finger printing kit and computer in the back of the trunk, I always bring it in case we run into things like this, here you called, and I will go down stairs to the car." She says before leaving quickly.

He opens the bag further, the smell of the body was starting to get bad even though for a day or so. He takes out his phone to call the local police, the number was stored on his phone, from the last time they were here.

He dials the number, after a few moments someone picks up. "Yes, I would like to speak with Sergeant James Emery, It's Fox Mulder of the F.B.I., please tell him it's an emergency." He replied sighing deeply.

"Hold on please, I will connect you to his office." After a moment.

"Hello, this is Emery, Mulder, How are you, it't been awhile?" He says tersely.

"Emery, you need to come to the Light House, and your crime scene unit, there was another body just found, on the top floor of the light house, there was a large garbage bag inside a storage bin, when I opened it, there was a female body shot twice to the chest and one to the head, I believed it happened sometime within the past day or so." While catching his breath with the statement.

"All right Mulder, I will come right away, along with the coroner, we need to get to the bottom of this." He ends the call, it was at this moment, when his wife walks in with catching her breath from all of the stairs.

"Dana, there on the way, with the crime scene unit and coroner." He replied while turning around to face her with the equipment in her hands, along with the computer.

After hooking up the database, she takes the hand of the female body, placing the palm of her hand onto the reader. "It will take a moment for the I.D. to come up on the computer."

Meanwhile Mulder was dusting the area for finger prints, he was able to come up with four sets, he took pictures of them with his phone to send it back to lab of the F.B.I., he will have a answer very soon with the results.

"All right now, the woman's name is Andrea Lansfield, age 33, she works at the Cape Henry Museum, she runs the place the last five years." Scully turns around to see that her husband was checking his phone."What's wrong?" She asked with concern.

"It looks like Scully, we have found our killer, his name is Corey Lansfield, the husband it would seem, Dana, the lab sent back the results of the printa, I sent to them."

"We will need to tell the police, when they get here, and start to look for the husband."

/

Twenty minutes later

Sergeant James Emery arrived, along with everyone else in fact.

Agent Fox Mulder and Dana Scully were able to let the sergeant know about the finger prints that were found, having to be Corey Lansfield.

"So what your telling me Mulder, is that we need to find Corey Lansfield right away, before he gets into another killing spree?"

He says to the rest of the crime scene unit, and the agents.

"That is quite correct Sergeant Emery, I suggest you send your men out to start looking for him." He looked over at his wife having to be looking totally exhausted after the past days.

When Mulder looked back, he saw that the coroner was placing the body in the coroner's van to be taken for processing for burial, when ever that may be.

/

Corey Lansfield having to be at his apartment an hour later.

Outside a block away from his apartment, Sergeant Emery, there small swat team and Agent Fox Mulder having told his wife, he wanted in on the arrest with looking for Corey Lansfield.

One of the swat members came back to advised the group, that Lansfield arrived at his apartment a few moments earlier.

"All right everyone lets move very quietly." He orders everyone including Mulder carrying his weapon in his hand, as with the others.

Several of the swat members had there rifles and smoke bombs to be thrown into the apartment, to try and get him out. All extrances were being covered at the moment, until other wise being ordered to entered the place, unless Lansfield gives up himself.

Emery with his bull horn, tells Lansfield, they know about him shooting his wife Andrea, with having left his finger prints inside the light house.

Lansfield hollers outside behind the door, that he was not giving up for anything.

However Sergeant Emery and Agent Fox Mulder didn't see it that way, they were going to storm the apartment no matter what.

They rush the door with there vests and weapons, when they see Corey Lansfield with his gun in hand, he fires two shots at them missing wide, it was at this moment, Corey puts his weapon to his head.

Mulder hollers at him. "NO!, Don't...

It was too late, when Corey decided to shoot himself into his head in front of both men, while the others were just coming in to see the sight in front of them.

Mulder could not believe it, neither did Sergeant James Emery.

A report had to be made by Sergeant Emery, with help Agent Fox Mulder of the F.B.I., Since it was late, Mulder went home to the Travel Lodge to be with his wife.

When he had walked in, his wife ran into his arms wondering what had happen to him."My god Fox, what happen?" She was trying to kiss him, even if he was trying to answer her question.

"Jesus!, Dana, slow down, I will tell you what happened."

After a few moments, she knew the entire story with Corey Lansfield killing himself, instead of giving up to the police and prison.

When Mulder had walked over to his wife inside the bedroom, he was too hyped up to sleep, what he really wanted to do was go to the light house and an hour inside to just remember the good old days.

"Are you really serious Fox, It's late?" She questioned him with his request.

"Yes, I am serious, I am going with or without you." He says before checking his pockets for his weapon, flash light, keys and hopefully his wife.

She goes to the closet to grab her coat, flash light, blankets and herself to be with her husband, she wasn't going to leave him alone.

"All right, that's my gal, lets get cracking, I am excited about all this, after what happened earlier." He replied gingerly.

/

Epilogue

It was a beautiful evening for the most part, temperatures at the water side of the Cape Henry Light House was in the low sixties for this time of the year, there was full moon to be very rare, having it shine off the barrier waters.

Fox Mulder was in all of glory, having finishing making love to his wife on the top level of the light house, the light was working to be reflecting off the barrier reef and beyond, any vessels in the area, would be able to see the light for miles.

The both of them were laying on the blankets watching the light traveling around the harbor area. "I must say Fox, this is the best vacation in such a long time, it's too bad we have to leave in five days."

"Yeah I know Dana, but for now, we just have to make due, either here at the light house or the travel lodge, it's too bad what had happened for the second time in months, maybe the Light house is jinxed after all." He says with a huge grin towards his wife pulling him down onto her for another round of sex, and hopefully she can work on getting pregnant again.


End file.
